U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,725 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,040 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,697 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,807 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,654